Denouncement of the Holy League
Denouncement of the Holy League is a public notice, penned by Merridyth Marwyn in the wake of the March on the Highlands. The letter accuses Stormwind's Bishop and his allies of being responsible for provoking war. Citizens of the Grand Alliance, As many of you know, the ancient Kingdom of Stromgarde has been dealt a grievous blow by the forces of the New Horde. The City of Stromgarde has fallen. Thousands of innocents have lost their homes, families whose roots can be traced all the way back to the ancient Arathi tribes have been uprooted--their villages sacked, and valuables looted. Many of you have found yourselves asking why the Horde would make such a bold move in the wake of the siege of Orgrimmar and the defeat of Garrosh Hellscream. I fear that those of you who believe the Horde is to blame for this recent atrocity are mistaken. The true culprit is Stormwind's own Bishop, Johannes Moorwhelp. Since the death of the late Archbishop, The Bishop of Stormwind has talked incessantly of a crusade against the Horde in the North--a crusade that would result in the deaths of countless thousands, and all in the name of one man, the late Archbishop. A man who consistently preached of love and tolerance--a man who would never in life have supported such a crusade. A league was formed under the false pretense of delivering justice to the Archbishop's assailants, and yet the true purpose of this "Holy League" was far more sinister as I have come to discover. The Holy League has but one purpose. The Bishop of Stormwind saw an opportunity to claim a foothold in the Arathi Highlands and use it as a staging point for future attacks against the forsaken. Having learned of the formation of this unholy league and its purpose, the Forsaken and Sin'dorei grew wary of the encroaching threat, and took action. Despite the risk of breaking the fragile peace achieved after the siege of Orgrimmar, and fearing an invasion, these forces decided to preemptively assault Stromgarde and end the Alliance occupation of the Arathi Highlands. The Holy League and its leader, Johannes Moorwhelp have knowingly begun a war and have done so under false pretense, and we of Stromgarde have suffered dearly for it. How long are we to allow this unholy league to gain momentum? How long must the innocent people of the battered and downtrodden North be made to suffer for the unholy ambitions of this rogue Bishop and his allies? Time and again, he and his allies have acted with impunity, and time and again, their actions have been detrimental to the safety of the innocent, and the stability of the North. We of Stromgarde were forced to defend ourselves against an enemy we did not provoke, in a war we did not want. Enough is enough. I ask you all to stand with me in the condemnation of this rogue Bishop and his unholy league. I ask you to stand with me in demanding the immediate removal of Johannes Moorwhelp from the office of Bishop of Stormwind, and finally I ask that you all stand with me in demanding that he and his allies be held to account for the war which they have begun under no authority but their own. May the Light guide and protect us all, Merridyth Marwyn Category:March on the Highlands Category:Documents Category:Propaganda Category:Letters